There is a kind of construction equipment such as a hydraulic shovel including a cab which is made by enclosing an area around a cab scat by a door for getting on and off and wall surfaces having windows, and is provided with a working machine operating device and a traveling control device therein. Many units of equipment, in which air conditioning apparatuses are placed in the cabs for the purpose of improving operability (defroster for window glasses, and the like) and improving habitability (cooling and heating, air conditioning), are used in recent years. Conventionally, an air conditioning apparatus is placed, for example, between an operator seat and a rear wall surface of a cab (for example, see page 3 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-183323), on a rear wall portion of a cab or a floor surface under the operator seat (for example, see page 4, FIG. 2 and FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-55760), a sealing surface of a cab (for example, see pages 3 to 5, and FIGS. 1 to 4 of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 53-52549), or the like.
However, the above-described conventional air conditioning apparatus has the following problems. It is necessary to place a wind distribution duct for connecting the air conditioning apparatus and a blow port at each spot in order to guide air blown out of the air conditioning apparatus to blowout ports near a foot portion and a face portion of the operator, blow ports or a blow port for defrosting in the vicinity of windows or a windows on a front surface and/or a side surface. However, when the wind distribution duct is placed inside the cab, there arises the problem that a space inside the cab becomes narrow by the amount of the duct space. Further, there arises the problem that the ducts for connecting the air conditioning apparatus and specific blow ports become long. Namely, in the example described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-183323, the ducts, which are placed from the air conditioning apparatus at the rear portion in the cab to an area in the vicinity of the face portion of the operator, and an area in the vicinity of window glasses at the front surface and the side surface, become large. In the example described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-55760, the lengths of the ducts respectively placed become long from the air conditioning apparatus under the operator seat to an area in the vicinity of the face portion of the operator, and areas in the vicinity of the window glasses on the front surface and the side surface. In the example described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 53-52549, the duct from the air conditioning apparatus on the ceiling surface of the cab to the foot portion becomes long. Consequently, it takes time to perform a placement operation of these ducts, and this becomes the factor to increase the manufacturing cost.